


Of Car Accidents and Guilt

by hopefulsilence



Category: Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Car Accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulsilence/pseuds/hopefulsilence
Summary: A car accident. That's all it was. Just an accident. They were alive and that's what mattered, but it didn't stop the feeling of guilt that ran through her veins.





	Of Car Accidents and Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, story time. Thursday 7/12/18, I was in a car accident. I'm still reeling from it honestly. Overall, I ended up with a concussion and bruising, some internal. My passenger ended up with a fractured sternum, which I may have also ended up with. I didn't go to a hospital to get checked out 2 days later, I just went to an Urgent Care center, but they could confirm my injuries.
> 
> So yeah, the past few days have been fun. This was purely written for a type of closure, because I really do feel like I should be dead. I'm just thankful to Odin that my daughter was not with us when it happened.

They sat on the side of the road as ambulances and police cars littered the roadway, blocking traffic from either direction to their way to Lestallum. She’d been driving, but she wasn’t paying close enough attention. She didn’t see the stop sign, which in her defense was down on the ground, and she didn’t know the roads well enough to actually be driving them. But she just wanted to give Prompto a break. He’d been driving the two of them around for the entirety of the week and she could tell that he was beginning to get bored with the ordeal. She knew that he would rather be a passenger so that he could scoop out local picturesque areas to snap his own photos. But here they were now, he holding his chest as it hurt to breathe, and her, head in her hands, completely guilty of the whole ordeal.

After assessing the damage to her own vehicle and, realizing that despite everything from the end of the hood to the back of the car being in perfect condition, if a bit dirty, it was totaled. Her head whirled as she took in the scene before her. She wasn’t proud of her current situation, nor was she pleased. She didn’t set out that day to get into a car accident, but here she was, sitting in the dirt as she waited for Ignis to arrive to pick them up.

“You guys feeling okay? Do you want medical attention?” a voice asked the two of them. She shook her head, afraid to actually use her voice. She didn’t feel hurt in a physical manner despite the cut on her eyebrow, the scrape on her arm and her chest where the seatbelt went over it, but mentally was a completely different story. Prompto too neglected the medical care as he felt just as guilty as she did. He should have told her about the area, he should have told her about the downed sign. He should have told her about everything before they even got to it. But he didn’t. He didn’t think about it. She didn’t blame him for it, because she was the one driving, and she should have been paying more damn attention to her surroundings.

She sat in silence as she just stared at the current state of her vehicle. Without looking up at the medical examiner, she spoke; “What about the other diver? Are they okay?” She’d watched as they helped the woman into the stretcher, but she couldn’t see much. She was too busy trying to file a claim on her insurance in order to actually do much else.

“Oh, they are okay. They just wanted to be checked out. All three of you are lucky. This could have been a lot worse.” The medical examiner replied. “If you need anything or if you decide you want to get checked, we’ll be here for a bit.” And he turned to return to his own ambulance, leaving the two of them sitting side by side.

“Hey, you okay?” Prompto’s soft voice came from her right. She felt him place a hand on her shoulder, a sign of reassurance.

“I am so sorry.” Was all she managed to say without actually looking at him.

“Hey, we’re alive. The other driver is okay. Cars can be replaced, you can’t.”

“But this shouldn’t have happ-“

“It’s okay.” He cut her off as he drew her into a tight but careful embrace. He knew that she would tear herself apart for weeks, if not months, over this. “Do you want something to drink? I’ve still got those drinks from the store.” He offered once he let her go. She nodded and took the bottle of water but didn’t open it.

“I don’t remember what happened…” she said, her voice barely above a whisper as she tried her hardest to see in her mind. She remembered hearing the sound of the crash but then everything went black. When she came to, Prompto was gasping for air beside her, but she was more concerned with the bag in front of her. She realized that it was the airbag and quickly left the car in hopes to see what actually happened. Everything was black as she tried her hardest to remember.

Prompto stood by her side, jarring her from her thoughts. Gods her chest hurt. “It’s not your fault. It’s not anyone’s fault. Shit happens.” His voice rang in her ears. She let his words hang in the air as she checked her phone once more only to quickly return it to her back pocket even though she didn’t actually see anything on the screen.

Everything went by quickly. The police had departed, as well as the ambulance within minutes, only checking with them once more if they wanted to seek medical attention, which they both declined to. 

“Are you okay?” She asked once everyone was already gone, leaving them alone to their own devices.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Prompto replied with a small smile, one that he hoped would make her feel better. “Ignis’ll be here soon, so we can go home and get some rest.” He informed her.

And as if on cue, the ever-regal Regalia appeared as if out of thin air. She watched as Ignis unbuckled his own seatbelt and hurried his way out of the doors to pull her downed form into an embrace. Silence pervaded them as she let her body be picked up by the much taller man.

“Dear, are you alright?” his accented voice asked. And just like that, she broke. Tears welled in her eyes against his chest, threatening to fall at just the right amount of pressure.

“We’re okay Iggy; just still in shock kinda. We just need rest.” Prompto explained to him as he rubbed his own chest trying to alleviate the tightness that had situated itself there.  
Ignis lightly touched the cut at her eyebrow, causing her to wince away, the pain coming suddenly and remaining even after he removed his gentle touch. Her brain seemed to throb as she moved, seeming like it was injured, and her vision blurred slightly. Ignis’s brows were knit with concern as he gently led her to the Regalia and placed her into the passenger seat.

“Do either of you need anything?” Ignis asked as he bucked his seatbelt. She couldn’t bring herself to say anything, or even move in response. She heard Prompto decline anything, claiming that he just wanted to get home.

As the trees began to give way to the expansive city of Insomnia, she finally turned to Prompto, her eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip trembling.

“I am so sorry.”

He leaned forward and placed a hand on her shoulder lightly, knowing that it was the side that had connected with the seatbelt. “Hey. Don’t worry about it. Wounds heal, lives don’t.”

“Dear, permit me to make a suggestion. You seem a little dazed, so I do not recommend sleeping much tonight. Are you feeling faint?” Ignis asked. And if she was one to tell the truth about her pain and suffering, she would inform him that she did in fact feel dizzy and dazed; and her head ached worse than she could ever remember. But being her, she simply replied.

“I’m okay, but I’ll take your suggestion.”

Ignis placed a gentle hand upon her thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze but left it there once his action was complete. She placed her hand on his and laced her fingers with his, his touch keeping her grounded and sane.

\----------

Ignis and Prompto remained with her through the night, both of them afraid of her falling asleep. As exhausted as they both were, the two of them kept each other awake, even after Ignis had fallen into a light slumber on the couch. The refined man only woke once as the two of them laughed about something.

“Oh we’re sorry Iggy. We didn’t mean to wake you up.” Prompto spoke as the taller gentleman rose to sit correctly on the couch.

“That’s quite alright Prompto. How are you two feeling?” his accented voice asked colored with concern.

“I think we’re okay.” Prompto replied as he pulled out his phone. “Damn, it’s that late already.”

“What time is it?” she asked.

“Almost four in the morning.” Prompto replied as he turned to Ignis. “Hey, do you think it would be okay if we went to sleep now? I’m really tired.”

“It’s been over twelve hours so I don’t see why not. I’ll gather you a blanket and you can sleep here on the couch. Dear,” Ignis began as he turned to face her. “Why don’t you go lie down in bed. I’ll be there shortly.”

She gave him a small nod, an action that sent her world spinning, and made her way into the bedroom. She heard their muffled voices through the door as they continued to speak to one another as Ignis slipped into the role of caretaker.

“Thank you for keeping her calm Prompto. I just know that if she were alone…” his voice trailed as images flooded his mind. The youthful blond placed a pat on his arm.

“Hey, no problem. She’s okay and that’s what matters, right?” he replied with a toothy grin. She listened as Prompto grunted his way into a laying position on the couch. “Night Iggy. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight Prompto.” Ignis replied. Footsteps were heard as he made his way to the bedroom and he slowly opened the door. He crawled underneath the blanket and drew her form close. “Goodnight my dear. I’ll be here when you wake.” 

And he placed a small kiss upon her hair. She grasped his hand laying at her stomach and gave it a squeeze, which he returned quickly. She didn’t have the heart to tell him that she felt like she should be dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Whiplash does not take effect until 6 to 8 hours after the accident.  
> Symptoms of a concussion can take up to 2 days to show and last from 5 days to a month if not longer depending on the severity of it.  
> The next day is a bitch. They told me I would be sore, but good god, a c section was easier to recover from.  
> Never deny the medical attention right after the accident.  
> And lastly, don't be stupid and go to work 2 days later and try to do your normal shit. I went in at 1030 and by 1, I couldn't breathe and between my shoulder blades felt like they were on fire. My whole left side is just pissed at me.


End file.
